


Moving Forward (All Together Now)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Ben Solo Lives, Best Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: As Ben hovers on the balance between life and death, Finn and Poe make sure Rey is doing okay.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Kudos: 8
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	Moving Forward (All Together Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



The dreams had started long before she ever found BB-8 on Jakku. They had seemed so otherworldly back then, like something that belonged to someone in another life entirely.

She had never seen the man’s face, only the back of his unruly dark hair or the shape of his hands or the hard abs of his body. Sometimes she would be fighting him, his face lost in the shadows. Sometimes there would be light coming toward her, and he was pushing her out of the way, saving her from certain death. Other times she was down on her knees, her fingers on those hard abs, exploring him, touching him, taking him into her mouth. And then there were the times that he was on his knees, his finger inside her or his mouth exploring her, and all she could do was clutch that unruly hair and scream.

She would wake from those dreams, time and time again, always feeling a warmth in her belly that she never felt when she was awake but also ashamed of seeing such things in her sleep when her daily life couldn’t take more than the struggle of staying alive.

She hadn’t known then that they were more than dreams, that they were visions, that they were a connection to someone who had always been the other half of her, maybe before their births, maybe a destiny written in the fates.

“So you had sex dreams about Kylo …. about Ben, before you even knew him.” Finn nodded. 

Rey blushed. “That’s what you took from that story?”

“Were we supposed to take something else?” Poe asked.

“Yes!” Rey said. “That he saved me. He was always supposed to die to save me, and I should have known.”

“Okay,” Finn said. “A couple things wrong with this.”

“He’s not dead,” Poe pointed out.

“That’s the first thing,” Finn said.

Rey sighed. She wasn’t sure if “barely hanging on” — not her words — was better than death if it was only going to lead to death, but they were right in that he _was_ still alive, and she had been promised by almost everyone who mattered that he was getting the best care possible.

“And second, you said you saw him pushing you out of the way, not bringing you back from the dead,” Finn continued.

“Or even dying,” Poe said. “Did you see a funeral?”

“Of course not.”

“Then he lived.”

“It was my dream. He died. I know.”

“But then he came back to give you orgasms,” Poe said, and Rey felt herself grow even warmer. “So obviously didn’t stay dead.”

“I should never have told you guys anything,” she said, mortified that she had been so on the verge of a panic attack over Ben that she had just spilled all her fears, not even thinking of what she was actually saying. After everything she had been through in the past months, could she not have held it together a little longer?

She risked a glance at Finn and Poe. They were both grinning at her, but not really in the teasing way they liked to do but more in the supportive, we’re not going to tell anyone way she had come to expect from them when she needed it most.

She let out a slight sigh at the sight, but still needed to be sure. “You’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Not a soul,” Finn said.

“Welllll,” Poe drawled. She poked him. Barely. He yelped anyway. “No!” he said. “Not telling anyone!”

She leaned back against the bench they were sitting on, not more than three feet from the door to where Ben lay, still unconscious.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you two,” she said, suddenly growing serious. “I’ve never had friends like you. I mean … I’ve never really had friends.”

“Yes, well, I had loads of them,” Finn said. “If you count evil First Order stormtroopers as friends.”

“Totally counts,” Poe said. “And I of course have always been very popular.”

“Yes,” Rey said, managing a laugh. “Zorii says that too.”

Now it was Poe’s turn to poke her. “We’re going to miss you when you’re off getting multiple orgasms from unruly hair,” he said.

Rey frowned. “I’m not going anywhere. You know that, right?”

“So that means you’ll invite us over to watch?”

Now it was Rey’s turn to grin. “Yeah,” she said. “Just as soon as you and Finn invite Ben and I over to watch.”

\--

In the end, Finn and Poe were right. Ben woke up, with no lasting effects, at least not physically.

“I don’t know how I deal with everything I did,” he told Rey that first night. They were lying in Rey’s small bed together, curled into each other. 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “By taking it one day at a time.”

“Is that how you do it?”

“Maybe throwing yourself so hard into training you don’t have time to think.”

He laughed, the sound echoing softly in her ears. “Maybe I can just throw myself into you,” he said. 

She leaned up and kissed him. “I’d be okay with that.”

“Would your friends?” The laughter was gone. When she pulled back, she could see the worry was back across his features.

She reached up, putting a hand on her cheek. “They’re going to accept you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because they told me so.”

“People say things all the time.”

“Not them,” she said firmly. “Besides, they know I’m more powerful them so they won’t dare risk it.”

The smile was back across Ben’s face. “Okay,” he said, then, “I did actually have a small chat with Poe the other day.”

“Did you?”

“He said you had sex dreams about me.”

Rey froze. Then she sat up.

“I’m going to kill him,” she finally said.

“Maybe we can reenact those dreams before you do that.”  
She looked down at him. “Ben …”

“I love you.” 

His face was so serious, so earnest, so full of love. Rey let herself sink back down beside him. 

“I suppose I can deal with Poe later,” she said.

“Good,” Ben said. “Now show me how those sex dreams went.”

“Tell you what,” Rey said, taking hold of his hand. “I’ll show you an even better version I didn’t tell them about.”

And she rolled over on top of him to start.


End file.
